Vengeance, Book Two of The Guardians Saga (Book 2 of 2)
by Capricornkitty1975
Summary: The Guardians have hunted monsters, now they have to hunt one of their own... (Second and final book of the Guardians Saga) I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, any art or any media! I do own the plot, please no klepto!
1. Chapter 1

Yami stared at the screen. It had been three weeks. Three weeks since his Aibou had been possessed and played with by that bitch. Three weeks since Yami slept. Three weeks since Yami felt whole. The Itupa bond was a definite curse right now. Yami could feel that Yugi had a superficial love and devotion for Anzu, and it was killing him. Yami could feel when Yugi and Anzu had sex...and the bitch seemed to be insatiable. If that wasn't bad enough, she sent videos of them having sex.

Yami shouldn't have watched them. He realized that it was killing him. He realized that watching it was eating away at him like a disease. Yet, he couldn't stop. He wished he could understand why. He wished he could quit. But all he could do was stare, watching his Aibou do the most intimate of acts with someone who was most definitely _not_ Yami.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. "Enter." He stated lifelessly. The door opened and shut.

"Cousin, what are you doing to yourself?" Seto's voice came from behind Yami. Yami turned bleary, lifeless eyes to Seto. Seto looked worried. The group had went after another two monsters while trying to figure out how to get Yugi back. Ryou had worked out some deal with the angels for a temporal holding cell since Yugi had the pyramid with him. Yami hadn't went with them. He hadn't left the house in three weeks. He hadn't bathed in three weeks. Seto wrinkled his nose. Yami was beginning to smell.

"Cousin, you need to bathe. You stink." Picking Yami up, he took him into the bathroom without a fight. Turning on the shower, he sighed. He had never seen Yami like this. Distastefully he stripped Yami and put him in the shower. He was _not_ soaping Yami up. Going out, he called Mai out of her room. She came out, looking sad, but healthy and clean. Seto looked at her. "Go bathe Yami. No funny stuff."

Mai looked offended. "I love Duke. I don't cheat." She sniffed, walking off towards Yami's room.

Seto waited outside the door while she went in. Joey came up to him. "Not any better, huh?" Seto shook his head no. Joey came over, planting a kiss on Seto's lips. "We'll get Yug' back. Bakura has been pourin' over books tryin' to figure it out. I know Ryou's been helpin' too, as well as the sangredon."

Seto looked to him. Nodding, he frowned. "I feel like the solution is right under our nose...but we aren't seeing it."

Joey shrugged. "I dunno Dragon."

Mai came out about then. "He's done and back to the desk. He's watching the video again." Her eyes were filled with sadness as she went back to her room.

Seto sighed. Peeking in, he looked at Yami, sitting at the desk, staring at the laptop. Shaking his head, Seto closed the door.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mai walked in, setting down on the bed. Duke walked over. "He's still not doing well, huh?" He put his arms around her gently.

She had her head hung low, her blond hair in her face. "No, hon...he's not. And it's killing me he's so upset."

Duke sighed sympathetically. "I know. I'm...all kinds of fucked up, because I'm feeling both layers of Yugi. I don't know if this is because of that Itupa Bond, because of the possession, or because of what...but I can still feel Yugi, just like you can still feel Yami. I thought we weren't supposed to be able to." He growled in frustration, picking up a die and twirling it in his fingers, the outward sign of his nervousness.

Mai nodded. "I'm really sorry about this."

Duke nodded too. He knew what she was apologizing for. Since this started, she hadn't so much as kissed him, let alone got intimate. She had suggested they remain celibate because she didn't want their first time to be influenced by outside forces. He grabbed and held Mai, wishing for his master and himself that this gets resolved quickly.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bakura grumbled, looking over Ryou's shoulder as Ryou was pouring through an old tome. Bakura had just got done with the tome he was reading. Standing and stretching, he ran fingers through his hair. "Find any fucking thing?" He questioned.

"No 'Kura, I haven't. But we will." Ryou replied patiently, eyes red with fatigue. Bakura noticed this and grabbed Ryou up, carrying him out of the room. "'Kura! I can't very well read when you left the book! Where are you taking me?"

Bakura went up the stairs and into the bathroom, setting Ryou down and drawing a bath. "I'm giving you a mother fucking sponge bath and a massage, then you can get back to reading. You're not a big help when your eyes are as red as a whore's cunt after Mardi Gras." Bakura explained, putting some jasmine oil in the water.

Ryou couldn't deny the idea that a bath sounded magnificent. Slipping out of his clothes, he slipped into the water when it was ready. Looking up at Bakura, he batted his eyelashes. "Aren't you getting in, 'Kura?" He questioned innocently.

"No." Bakura stated. "Because then I'll give ya a fucking instead of a massage. I'm trying to be fucking sweet here. Don't push it." Bakura warned.

Ryou smiled and closed his eyes as he let the water and scent relax him. Soon he felt a sponge on his body, cleaning him. Smiling up at Bakura, he let himself be pampered. He knew Bakura felt horrible about Yugi. He wished he could help Bakura, but he didn't know what he could do. He then felt shampoo in his hair and fingers massaging his head. He purred in happiness at the exquisite feeling. Suddenly he blushed furiously as he felt Bakura gently cleaning his wings. It was sinfully wonderful and Ryou heard himself moan.

All too soon Bakura was done and got Ryou out of the water, wrapping him in a towel. Taking Ryou into the bedroom, Bakura laid him down then got lotion, massaging Ryou's muscles, paying special attention to Ryou's neck muscles. Looking up to see how Ryou was enjoying it, Bakura smirked at seeing Ryou asleep. Bakura finished the massage and then covered Ryou up, crawling in bed with Ryou.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"It's my turn to check on da cell. Wanna come wit' me?" Joey asked.

Seto looked up from the laptop. "Sure. We could get something to eat afterwards." Seto didn't like Joey being in that room alone. Closing his laptop, Seto followed Joey down to the study-turned-prison. Opening the door, Joey checked on the two monsters in the temporal holding cell. The cell was almost as big as the room, with just enough space for someone to walk around the outside against the wall. Joey looked at the two monsters, a chupacabra, which looked like a hairless coyote, and a cusith, a harbringer of death the size of a young bull with the appearance of a wolf with dark green shaggy fur and a long, braided tail with paws twice the width of a man's hand.

Looking back at Seto, Joey nodded. "It looks okay."

Seto studied it as well. "Yes. Let's go." Turning, Seto opened the door and walked out. As he was walking he turned around quickly when he heard the thud. Eyes widening, he ran into the room as he saw Joey being sucked into the prison, the chupacabra and cusith both opening their maws, saliva dripping from their jagged teeth. Seto saw Joey transform into his werewolf form. Snarling, snapping and biting, he held the other two at bay. Seto ran towards the prison, trying to force his way in...and was thrown backwards with great force.

"Bakura!" Seto screamed. Bakura appeared instantly, Ryou behind him. Looking in confusion at Seto and Ryou, Bakura opened his mouth to speak when a phone rang as Mokuba ran in.

"Big brother!" Mokuba yelled, seeing his brother's lover in the prison. "What happened?"

About then, Malik, Marik, Mai, and Duke ran in. Yami walked in, lifeless after them. Varying degrees of confusion were on their faces at the sight in front of them. Roland cleared his throat. All heads turned to him, as he turned his phone toward the group. Seeing Yugi's name on the phone, Seto growled, "Answer it."

Roland hit two buttons. "Oh, hello dear, dear Seto. Did you get my present?" Anzu's grating voice came out of the speaker of the phone as Roland had hit speaker on the cell phone. "What? No answer? Well, my information is showing you did. You didn't think I'd forget about you, did you? How could I forget about you when you rejected me after Yami did?

Now, please don't be upset that I didn't want to fuck Joey. I mean, I can enjoy fucking Yugi...he looks so much like Yami. But Joey? He's too low class for me...I mean, I'm surprised you want to fuck him. But, you always were one for a charity case. And I guess you like bestiality since you're an animal too, right? Anyways...I figure if Yami can't have his little fuckbuddy, you shouldn't have yours either, right? I mean, fair is fair, isn't it? And I want to treat the cousins fairly." Her laugh grated on the whole rooms nerves.

"Oh, I do hope you find a way to save Joey soon. The cusith will wear him down eventually...and then, poor Joey will be cusith food." The phone went silent as she hung up the phone.

No one said anything for the longest time. Seto looked up at Yami then, whose face was in a grim line. "She is going to die."

Yami shook his head no. "No. She is going to suffer first. Then she can die."


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi was laying in bed. Yawning, he looked over at Anzu. Smiling at his love, he ran a hand over her hair. Suddenly, he saw Yami laying there. Smiling, Yugi started to cuddle up to Yami...when he noticed it was Anzu. Sitting up, rubbing his eyes, confused, he shook his head. He must have been sleeping. What a weird dream. He would never be attracted to Yami...he was in love with Anzu.

Dangling his feet over the bed, he hopped to the floor and padded into the bathroom. Washing his face and running a brush through his hair, he went down to make breakfast for Anzu. He really didn't understand why they needed to stay in _this_ particular house, only three doors down from Seto's mansion, but oh well. After making breakfast, he set the table, just like Anzu liked. Noticing a glint off the balcony, Yugi went outside, looking down. Hmm, that was odd. There was something in the yard...wait...it was Anzu's favorite ring! He needed to get that before she woke.

Going out to the yard, he never heard nor saw what captured him as darkness enveloped him...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"We're gonna get a lot of money for this, Rex." The green haired boy with circular glasses smirked.

"Oh, yea...we are." The other male with brown and purple hair agreed, pulling his sock cap down on his head. Walking up to the Kaiba mansion, they rang the door.

Roland opened the door, looking at the two nagas. "Did you find what I asked for?"

Nodding, they nodded to the bag. Roland handed them a small bag...but didn't let go as Rex grabbed at the bag. "Let me have mine." Roland demanded.

Rex nodded at the green haired boy. "Give it to him Weevil. Roland's never screwed me over." Nodding, the green haired boy handed the bag to Roland. Roland dropped the bag in Rex's hand and shut the door in their faces. Opening the bag, both boys giggled fiendishly as they slithered off, fighting over who would get what.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Walking up the stairs, Roland knocked on Yami's door. Opening it, Yami had changed clothes. "Yes?" Yami asked questioningly. Roland saw that Yami's laptop was open, but instead of re watching the video of Anzu and Yugi fucking, he looked to be hacking into a database. Seto was sitting next to him and looked up at seeing Roland.

Roland said nothing, just handed Yami the bag. Opening it, Yami's eyes got huge. Looking up to Roland, he looked back down at the bag. "Is this some kind of joke?" He whispered.

Roland shook his head no. "I know two naga trackers. I had sent them out...this is what they came back with. Mr. Kaiba..." Looking at Seto, he continued, "I suggest we move to the Lake House."

Seto nodded. "Get everyone ready. We will leave within thirty minutes." Roland nodded and bowed, leaving. Looking to Yami, he frowned. "I don't see this as being the end, Cousin."

Yami pulled Yugi out of the bag, unconscious. "It probably will not be...but having him here, with me, knowing he is safe...I can deal with the repercussions."

Nodding, Seto left and went to pack a bag of his and Joey's items.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Giggling as they reached the house three doors down from the Kaiba mansion, Rex and Weevil rang the bell. Anzu appeared. "Is it done?" She asked.

Nodding, the nagas held out their hands, opening the bag and showing her the contents. Nodding as well, Anzu handed them another bag. "Good work. Now take your bags and get the fuck out of here."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Everyone was ready within twenty minutes, with items they needed. Gathering into the private jet, Seto looked around. "Where is Bakura and the prisoners?" He demanded. About then, Bakura came, pulling the intra-dimensional cell. Seto glared at Bakura. "Why haven't you gotten them out of it?" He growled.

Bakura dropped the rope, huffing. "Because, fucknugget,l I can't. Whatever fucking magic sucked Joey in also blocked me from going in. I at least figured out the fucking way to pull this heavy bitch. So piss off, okay?" Grabbing the rope, he pulled the cell up into the jet, Yami jumping down to help him. After getting the cell situated, the jet took off out of the secret entrance about a mile away.

Yugi was still unconscious, and no one dared to say anything. Everyone was pleased that Yugi was back, but worried about what would happen when he woke up. They were also worried that the prison was seemingly impenetrable, they were worried about Seto's explosive temper, and they were concerned with Death's repercussions for getting Yugi back.

Yami had taken Yugi to a bedroom, so he could deal with Yugi when he awoke. Malik and Marik offered to come, but Yami had refused. Yami sat on the bed, Yugi sleeping next to him. Yami watched him worriedly. Suddenly, he saw Yugi move. Rolling on his back, Yugi looked up at Yami. Smiling, he ran his fingers down Yami's face. "Why do I keep dreaming of you?" Yugi whispered.

Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and kissed it. "Because we share a bond, Aibou."

Suddenly, recognition lit up Yugi's eyes and they hardened. Jerking his hand back, he hissed and scooted away from Yami. "You bastard. What have you done with Anzu? Where is she? I'll fucking kill you if you harmed one hair on my Love's head."

Yami kept his hand in his lap. Looking up at Yugi carefully, he sighed. "Yugi...you don't love her. She possessed you with a demon so you think you love her. We share the Itupa Bond. That is a bond that cannot be broken. You are my Aibou and I am your kenkon. Please, Yugi...fight her, and remember us."

Yugi glared at Yami. "You fucking heartless bastard...you will do anything to keep her and I apart, because she chose me over you! She didn't want you, she wanted me, and this whole thing...this whole "revenge plot"" Yugi moved his fingers in air quotes "was simply because she knew that I would be born and you would turn me. She wanted _me_ this whole time! And you can't stand it."

Yami stared at Yugi. What he was saying hurt, but Yami reminded himself that it wasn't Yugi, it was the demon in Yugi. Reaching out to Yugi, Yugi hissed, slapping Yami's hand away. "Stay the fuck away from me, _Pharaoh_." Yugi's voice cut Yami deep with mocking.

Pulling back, Yami stood up. "I'll leave you in here to rest in comfort. But I won't give up on you, Yugi."

Turning to leave, he heard Yugi from behind. "I want to go back to Anzu. She's carrying my baby."


	3. Chapter 3

Seto was pacing. Seto was upset. Seto was losing control...and that wasn't good. Stomping out of his office in the jet, he went to find Ryou. Ryou was sitting, reading a book in the general area. Seto saw him, anger flaring. Seto stomped over to him, nose in his face. "You were the one to get the cell. Get. Joey. Out."

Ryou sighed quietly, closing the book. "Seto, I have been researching cell structure, cell failures, etc..." He motioned towards the book that he closed. "I can find no reason why this is happening."

Grabbing Ryou by the chin, Seto growled. "Then fucking figure it out. Call your buddy that you got the cell from. Get him outta..."

About then, Bakura came up, jerking Seto's hand away from Ryou's face. "Hey, fuckface, keep yer fucking hands off Ryou. If anyone's gonna fuck him up, it's me. You pissed about your dog? Not Ryou's fuckin' problem. You wanna blame any fucking person, blame your fucking self. If you would've been a fucking man and taken care of Anzu, she wouldn't have come the fuck back and screwed with you."

Seto turned to Bakura. "What the fuck did you just say to me?" Seto hissed.

Marik and Malik sat against the wall, Malik pulling Marik into his lap. Serenity whimpered, gripping Tristan's hand as he put his arm around her. All four were studying the scene unfolding.

"You fucking heard me, you pussy. You're trying to fucking blame every fuckin' body else but who is to really blame. We are all in this fuckin' mess because you and Yami didn't take care of this psychotic bitch when you could. And if it comes down to one person, it's you. Yami was fuckin' out of it, trying to get his grip on being a vampire while you sat the fuck around doing nothing."

Seto stepped up to Bakura. "Fuck you." Seto spat. "You wouldn't know what it was really like to love someone if cupid came down and stabbed you in the chest. So you don't know what the fuck is going on with me right now." Seto was shaking, the veins in his neck bulging.

Bakura's face paled. "You don't know a fucking thing about me, Dragon. Go back to your cave and lay on your wealth...that's all you really love."

Seto hauled back and hit Bakura in the left temple in a powerful, wild cross. Bakura spit, dangerous eyes looking up at Bakura. "I wouldn't fucking do that again, unless you want to eat your fucking teeth." Bakura snarled.

Seto hauled back and crushed his fist into Bakura's nose, blood flowing as bone smashed satisfyingly. Ryou sat up in concern. Bakura ran his forearm across his nose, flicking blood across the room. Howling in rage, Bakura ran, spearing Seto in the gut, knocking him backwards. Straddling Seto, Bakura started pummeling Seto's face, all the while Seto was dodging. Grunting, sweating, Seto finally rolled to his side, kicking Bakura off of him.

Standing, Seto roared in rage, flipping Bakura backwards off of his feet. Seto grabbed Bakura up, slamming him against the wall. "You...fucking...asshole...save...Joey!"

Bakura got on top of Seto again, punching his chest. Seto lifted his knee, getting Bakura squarely in the groin. Whimpering in pain, Bakura grabbed his crotch and rolled, as Seto got up, aiming at Bakura again.

Ryou was able to get between them then. "Stop, both of you!" Using his light lassos, he was able to separate the two. "Seto, we are trying to save Joey. I have not stop working on it, and I am in communications with the other angels." Rounding to Bakura, Ryou looked at him. "Stop provoking the dragon and go into mist form and heal yourself."

Seto stomped off, back to the cell, sitting on the floor, staring at Joey who whimpered, leaning his furry head against the wall. Seto put his hand to the other side of the wall. "I promise you, I will save you." Seto whispered, leaning his head against the wall as well.

Ryou looked at Bakura, who sat in a chair, wiping blood. " 'Kura, please...go heal yourself."

Bakura looked up. "I can't...somehow, I've become mortal."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Marik looked at Malik. "I'm worried about Yami. I don't think he is thinking clearly right now."

Malik smoothed Marik's hair. "Well, love...I wouldn't be thinking clearly if something happened to you. And you know those two are bonded as well"

Marik nodded, laying down, his head in Malik's lap. "I guess so...but I feel like he's overlooking something obvious."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tristan looked at Serenity. "We'll save Joey. I promise."

Nodding, Serenity leaned into Tristan's shoulder. "Want to come lay down with me?"

Tristan smiled. Standing, he helped her stand up and they went to a bedroom. Serenity laid down and Tristan laid down behind her, spooning her, pulling her close, his arm around her. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm happy I did it."

She giggled. "I could say the same."

Soon, they both drifted off into a troubled sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yami stood, slowly turning around. "Yugi...you can't be serious. You are a vampire. She is Death. There is no way that she could carry your child." His heart was shredding in his chest at the thought that someone else was having Yugi's children. Something about that intimacy...those ties that bind...Yami swallowed painfully.

Yugi glared at Yami. "She is the most amazing sorceress in existence. Nothing is beyond her!" He spat. Pushing his way to the door, Yami grabbed Yugi, turning him around, gripping Yugi's upper arms.

"Yugi...please listen to me...please. I know you are in there somewhere. Please, Aibou...please come back to me." Yami held Yugi's face tightly, staring in his eyes. "Please, Yugi...I need you. Please come back to me."

Yami saw green battling with amethyst as Yugi's face twisted and convulsed. It was in that moment that Yami realized what he had to do...what he had been forgetting the whole time...

Yugi's frown wavered, lip trembling as his eyes studied Yami's. Whispering, "Yami...help me..." he gripped Yami's shoulders as Yami pulled Yugi to him. Praying to Ra that his plan would work, Yami tipped up Yugi's face. Taking one last long look, Yami leaned down, kissing Yugi gently. Whimpering, Yugi leaned into the kiss. The mist started slipping out of Yugi's nose and mouth, sliding into Yami's.

Pulling back, Yugi looked to Yami. "Yami! No...what are you doing?"

Yami smiled, blackness overtaking his eyes. "Saving you, Aibou. I can't lose you to her...I can't lose you to the darkness. So I'll take the darkness from you. I love you, Aibou." Slipping down onto the floor, Yugi felt Yami leaving him...


	4. Chapter 4

Yugi screamed. Grabbing Yami's body, Yugi felt Yami leaving him. Yugi refused to let that happen. "No, damnit...no, no NO!" Desperately trying to think, Yugi did the only thing that came to mind. Fangs elongating, he bit Yami's neck...hard, taking a little blood. Yami didn't respond. Yugi ripped open his arm, blood flowing, and put it to Yami's mouth. Yugi then started biting down Yami's arm, sucking a little, willing some of his life force, some of the Itupa Bond, to go into Yami to keep him here. Tears streaming down his face, he begged between bites, "No, Yami...please don't leave me. Please...stay with me..please..." Yugi kept biting and sucking, willing his life force to go into Yami's body.

()()()()()()()()()()

Seto kept looking at those honey eyes, which stared back at him sadly. "What do I do, puppy? How do I save you?" He whispered. Shifting position as his leg started to go to sleep, he felt the weight in his pocket...and his eyes flew open. Pulling the watch out, he opened it, studying the faces. Looking up at Joey, he smiled. "I know how to save you."

Joey's eyes showed concern. Whimpering, Joey continued to look at Seto. Seto was busy looking at the watch faces, figuring out how to work it. _Should I go back to Egypt? Or should I just go back to before Joey went into the room?_ Seto looked up at Joey, pondering the situation. _If I go back to Egypt...will that affect me meeting Joey?_ Looking up into those honey eyes he had grown to love, Seto looked troubled. "What do I do? I don't want to make the wrong choice and make this worse..." Sighing heavily, Seto started winding back the hand of the watch, when suddenly...he was in total darkness...

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yugi was sobbing, Yami's body covered in puncture wounds. Yami was almost gone, not much was left. Grabbing Yami, shaking him, blood still running from Yugi's wounds, Yugi kept sobbing. "I won't lose you, damnit! I can't..." Leaning up, kissing Yami gently, Yugi's memories went to that first day that he saw Yami, standing so sexily in Grampa's shop. Hearing a muffled laugh, Yugi looked up...and swore he saw Von Schroeder, but with reddish eyes...And then, Yugi was swamped in darkness...

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Seto felt silk on his naked body. Opening his eyes in confusion, he looked down and...what the hell? He was in his own bed? No, wait...he was just in the jet trying to get Joey out of the pri...Jumping up, he went to find Joey, to stop Joey from going into the study. Not even bothering to slip on pants, he ran out naked into the hallway, and ran into Yugi, knocking them both down, as Yugi was running out of a different bedroom.

"What the hell, Yugi? What are you running for?" Seto stopped, looking at Yugi.

"I gotta save Yami from the demon! I don't know what's going on, but I gotta find him. I can't feel him anymore!" Yugi was frantic, eyes glassy.

"Wait...what...what is the last thing you remember?" Seto asked as he helped Yugi up but kept going downstairs.

"I was in your jet, and Yami took the demon out of me, and he was dying, and I was trying to save him, and then it went dark after I saw what looked like Von Schroeder..." Yugi was explaining, right on Seto's heels.

"Do you remember the cell?" Seto skidded to a stop. Mokuba was sitting at the breakfast table, looking decidedly disgusted at seeing his brother naked.

"Yea, Joey was in..." Yugi stopped.

Mokuba slowly set down his spoon. "Big brother, I never thought you and Yugi would get together...I mean...I thought you were asexual..." He was looking a little green. "Could you go put some pants on?"

Seto looked at Yugi, who looked at Seto. Both turning to look at Mokuba. "What the hell, Mokuba? This isn't funny. You know that I am with Joey."

Mokuba did a spittake of his juice. He pulled out his cell phone, checking something. Looking up at Seto, "Today is not April first, and you are not one to play practical jokes, so what gives, Big Brother? You hate that "dog" as you call him. You have for the last five years you've known him."

"Five years I've known him?" Seto looked confused.

Yugi had a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Seto...let me see your left wrist."

Seto gave Yugi an odd look, but showed him. The skin was smooth, clear, and flawless. Eyes opening wide, Seto looked at Yugi. Yugi grabbed Seto and jerked him into the living room. "What did you do, Seto? How did you mess time up so badly that you aren't even a Guardian?"

Seto started fumbling for his pockets, realizing that he was naked. "Fuck." Heading upstairs, he ran into his room and started searching through his pants from the night before. Pulling out his wallet, keys, and a stick of gum he looked to Yugi. "Where's the watch? Why can't I find the damn watch?" His voice was speeding up since he was frantic.

Yugi grabbed Seto's wallet. Opening it up, he started going through it while Seto was tearing through his room. Looking at the wallet, Yugi gulped. "Uh, Seto..."

Seto stopped. "What is it Yugi?"

Yugi walked over handing the license to Seto. "Whatever happened, it's bad."

Seto looked down at the license. He saw his picture, his name, his address, his age, his weight, his species as human, his signature, his...

 _What the hell? Human?_ Seto's eyes opened wide and he stepped back from Yugi, trying to morph into dragon form. Nothing happened. Looking to Yugi, there was fear in his eyes.

"I'm not a vampire, either. What happened, Seto? Why did everything change? Why are we not like we were? And where are the others?"

Seto gulped. "I don't know."

Just then the doorbell rang. Grabbing on pants, he and Yugi rushed out to the top of the stairwell to see Mokuba answer the door. In walked Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Ryou, Bakura, and Yami. Sighing in relief, both men came down the stairs. "Yami!" Yugi called out happily, glad Yami was alive.

Yami looked up and smiled at Yugi. "Hello, Yugi. It seems you are in a better mood than a bit ago. But how you beat us here, I have no idea." His eyes were kind, but held no love towards Yugi.

"A..a few minutes ago?" Yugi questioned.

"Yes, a few minutes ago. You were at the café, remember?" Yami explained patiently as Bakura walked over, slinging an arm around Yami's waist.

"I don't think the little fucker remembers. You okay, Shrimp?"

Yugi couldn't take his eyes off of Bakura's arm around Yami's waist. "Oh, uh...ye..yea, of course."

Yami smiled. "Well, I'm glad you feel better." Walking with Bakura into the living room, he noticed Bakura bite Yami's neck, Yami letting out a deep chuckle.

Meanwhile, Seto was looking Joey over. Joey glared at Seto. "What, moneybags? Don't like me in yah house? Too bad, Mok'ba invited me." Bristling, his eyes held unbridled hostility. Ryou walked over to Joey, putting a hand on Joey's arm.

"Joey, please, don't let him get to you." Ryou looked up at Joey with concern through his eyes.

Joey looked down at Ryou. "Eh, you're right. C'mon." Putting an arm around Ryou's shoulders, Joey steered Ryou into the living room.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Yugi asked, tears slipping out of his eyes.

"It's really quite simple." Both turned to the voice speaking to them from the door. Seeing Von Schroeder standing there, Seto rubbed his eyes, looking again. Yep, it was Von Schroeder, but with reddish eyes. "You two dimrods were so worried about getting your lovers back, that you didn't think. You just reacted. Now Yugi, when you kept infusing your faith and spirit into Yami to get him back to you, you were pushing me out. You were almost successful, too. Too bad Seto used that moment to try to go back in time. The fabric of time was ripping already by me being shoved out of a body into an incorporeal state. I have never been able to exist outside of a body. Hell, I had to be in mist form to take over Yugi's body. I didn't have enough time to go into mist form, since I was fighting to stay in Yami's body. Then, as Seto twisted time around, that was just enough pressure to rip the fabric of space and time. You two were sucked out of your timeline, along with me. Which is a good thing, since that timeline has been destroyed."

Looking at his fingernails, he smiled at seeing the distraught faces of the two. "You two were put in this timeline, which just so happens to have lost it's Yugi and Seto to a car crash about twenty minutes ago. You really should watch what you are doing Seto. It was really sad that you ran over Yugi and then crashed into that telephone pole, taking out Von Schroeder and his brother. However, I took care of any identifying marks, so no one will notice that we are supposed to be dead. You're welcome, by the way."

Seto's eyes were hard. "So now we are all human?"

Von Schroeder laughed. "Oh hell no. You are the only one that's human. Everybody else in this house is something special...but I'll leave that to you to figure out."

Yugi felt sick. "I...so, there is no Puzzle, no Guardians?"

Von Schroeder laughed again. "Oh, of course there is a Puzzle, and Guardians. They should be dying in about twenty minutes, then the warden will come to get you all. Toodles."

Yugi turned his pale face to Seto's even paler one. "What now?" Yugi asked quietly.

"I should be able to help with that." A smooth voice came from the top of the stairs. Looking up, both saw Marik standing there. Rushing up the stairs, Yugi hugged Marik.

"Do you know us?" Seto asked, studying Marik.

"Of course I do, Seto. And what the Von Schroeder said is partially true. However, it's missing some key descriptions and elements." Marik smiled, hugging Yugi back.

"Like?" Seto asked, eyes cold.

"The Guardians died about five minutes ago. I'm here to collect the new Guardians. I'm the warden."


	5. Chapter 5

"Do Seto or I have a part in this?" Yugi asked, trying to ignore the sound of Yami's rich baritone laugher.

Marik smiled kindly. "Of course you do. And, just so you both know, you didn't necessarily lose your mate."

Seto glared at Marik. "If you haven't realized it, my mate is in the other room, with his mate. That's about as lost as possible."

Yugi looked in, seeing Yami sitting on the couch with Bakura, Bakura's sock clad feet in Yami's lap, Yami massaging said offensive feet. Yugi felt like crying and looked back at Marik. "I have to agree with Seto on this one." Yugi stated quietly.

Marik smiled softly at the two. "Yes, I understand that both are dating others right now. What I mean is that the souls of your mates are here. You see, when the world was created, it was split into four dimensions. Every person's soul was split into four dimensions and placed in a body each dimension. If a dimension is destroyed, the soul makes it's way to the next dimension, memories intact, if buried. So, they know you, even if they don't know you. It's how deja vu works."

Seto glared icily at Marik. "How many dimensions have been destroyed?"

Marik looked sadly at Seto. "Three."

Yugi gulped. "So..this is it? If this dimension is destroyed, we are all done?"

Marik nodded again. "This has been Anzu's plan all along. She wanted to get the other dimensions destroyed so she can rule over us all."

Seto stared at Marik distrustfully. "How do you know all of this?"

Marik shook his head, smiling softly. "Still the same Seto in all the dimensions. The warden is always Knowledge."

Yugi looked up at Marik. "Well, why do we need to catch monsters here?"

Marik smiled down at Yugi. "C'mon, let's go to the meeting room, and I will explain everything."

()()()()()()()()()()

Yugi looked at Seto. "They aren't going to be happy coming here."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Yea, I know."

Yugi started thinking. "What are we?" About then, both men flinched and looked down at their right wrist, which was burning. Both saw an eye of Horus mark on their wrist.

But before they could figure out what they were or if that mark meant that they were Guardians, Marik showed back up, Joey, Ryou, Bakura, and Yami in tow, none of them looking really happy.

"What the fucking hell is this bullshit?" Bakura growled, putting an arm around Yami's waist.

Joey looked venomously at Seto. "What da fuck didja do, richboy?"

Marik looked around. "Nothing. You all are Guardians. I know that you have to keep your identities hidden in this dimension because of the Hunters, but since you all are different and going to have to work together using your special abilities, you can share who you are with each other. I didn't say _what_ you were, because your actions and emotions define you, not your pedigree. Now, would you each like to explain, or would you like me to?" Marik looked around.

Bakura's face blanched a bit, while Yami's went white. Ryou was edging behind Joey, who was looking defiantly at all of them. "Wha' da fuck is a Guardian?" Joey growled, avoiding Marik's question.

Marik sighed. "Alright, I'll start. My name is Marik. I'm the warden of the Puzzle. We have all been chosen by fate to be here. Try to leave, it won't work. The Puzzle is home to the worst monsters in existence…from this plane or the other dimensions. The Puzzle keeps them imprisoned. I'm the warden of the Puzzle. I cannot go into the puzzle, but my mate Malik can come out to retrieve monsters. He communicates with me telepathically to let me know who we have to go after and things like that. Being the warden also makes me the Holder."

Seto blinked. Some of this was different from last time...well, it was all different because Marik wasn't cussing every third word. Listening intently, he shot a glance at Yugi, who was keeping his eyes trained on Marik.

"I am also Knowledge, so I can give you most information you need or I know where to find it. Your job is to go out and get these monsters so we can imprison them. You were each chosen because of your abilities." Looking around, Marik sighed. "Alright, I will try to brook some trust here." Holding up a golden upside down pyramid, a shimmery, ethereal version of Marik appeared, albeit with a more crazed gleam in his eye. The crazed shimmer waved psychotically. "This is Malik, my mate, and a Timehopper. He can jump time periods, but he is tied to the Puzzle, so he cannot be gone for more than an hour at most once a week. Now, would anyone like to share?"

Looking around again, Marik saw no one willing to jump. He sighed yet again. "Very well. I tell you this so that you will understand that we are all in the same boat. Yami is a gorgon, Bakura is a kuriboh, Ryou is a griffin, and Joey is a fey."

Yami's crimson gaze took in the information as he looked around at all of them, landing on Bakura. "Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered. Bakura crossed his arms, looking away.

"Ya gotta lotta noive!" Joey lunged at Marik as Ryou caught him.

"Joey, please...stop. If Marik is doing this, you know it is for a good reason." Ryou pleaded with Joey, whose eyes were going dark. Joey struggled against Ryou's grasp, as Ryou held on firmly. Finally, relenting, Joey slammed himself down in a seat, arms crossed, looking away. Looking back at Marik, Ryou questioned, "Why, Marik...why now?"

Marik smiled kindly at Ryou. "Because, the last Guardians died. It's time for you all to take over in their stead. You all have the mark that appeared when needed." Marik motioned to Ryou's right wrist.

Looking over at Seto, Joey growled. "Did ya have sumptin' to do with this...you and your lil boyfriend Yugi? I noticed dat neither of ya were in da list!" Joey spat.

Seto's eyes got wide and his face looked like he was sucking a lemon. Before he could respond, however, Marik interrupted. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I had included them. Yugi is an amethyst dragon, and Seto is a vampire."

Seto turned and looked at Yugi. "You have got to be fucking kidding me."


	6. Chapter 6

Ryou turned slowly, looking Yugi over. "Really? How interesting. I never would have expected a dragon and a vampire to become a couple, but really, love knows no bounds." Ryou smiled kindly.

Yugi's eyes got huge. "Wait...you think..I mean..Seto..and..me? I mean...no.." Looking at Seto, who looked decidedly green at this conversation, Yugi eyes were huge.

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Yug' ya really gotta stop. We all know ya a couple, ya always hanging around each other, talkin' secret things. It's okay, we still love ya...we just don't know what ya see in this prick." He threw a thumb at Seto.

Seto's mouth went into a thin line as inside his heart shattered into a thousand pieces. Keeping the mask of indifference on his face, Seto sneered. "Oh, please, mutt...you're just upset because you can't bed me." Even as he said it, he regretted it.

"Fuck you." Joey growled through gritted teeth. "Ya don' know anyting about me." Ryou put an arm around him, giving a disapproving look at Seto.

Marik sighed. "Seto, I assume we can use your house as the base?"

Seto looked at Marik, frowning. "You know the answer to that." Seto stated dryly.

"You all need to find a room here. You'll be having to stay here sometimes. You can keep your place if you like, or move in here. I will let you know, from experience, that it is easier staying here." Opening a door, Marik ushered them out. Ryou went out with Joey, heading upstairs. Bakura walked out with Yami as Seto growled and turned away.

Yugi looked at Seto. "C'mon, we need to talk privately."

Seto looked down his nose imperiously at Yugi. Nodding once, he headed out towards his bedroom. As he was getting to his door, Yami stopped Seto as Bakura went downstairs. "Seto...are you alright?" Yami's deep baritone voice made Yugi want to cry. Yugi crossed his arms and looked away, standing behind Seto.

Seto looked at Yami. "Of course I am. Why would you ask?"

"Cousin, you just seem diff...Seto, what's wrong with your eyes?" He asked inquisitively. Yugi huffed, and then, noticing what Yami said, Yugi looked up into Seto's eyes which were starting to bleed red; Yugi gulped.

"Excuse us." Pulling Seto inside by the arm, shutting the door, Yugi whispered "Um...Seto...you probably need to feed."

Seto snarled, looking at Yugi. "This is such bullshit. Why am I a vampire...you were."

Yugi looked worriedly up at Seto. "Seto, please, listen to me. You need to feed...or you are going to go insane. Here, feed off of me, as I know what it feels like."

Neither had noticed that Yami had walked up to the door that wasn't fully shut. Yami felt bad for eavesdropping, but he was worried about Seto. Seto and Mokuba were the last of his family, and he was really worried. Seto's eyes were going red like Yami's...and that was concerning.

"Feed off of you? Please." Seto huffed.

Yugi glared up at Seto. "Look, I know I am not your favorite person right now, but let's be honest. This whole thing is both of our faults. I can't help that we are in an alternate dimension, I can't help that your mate and mine are with other people, and I can't help that I'm not a vampire and you're not a dragon. But I know what it feels like to be a vampire, and I am telling you ,you are going to have to feed. If not from me, then who are you going to feed from?" Yugi crossed his arms, staring up at Seto. with determination in those amethyst pools

Yami jerked his head back. He thought that Yugi and Seto were a couple. They were always talking so much and spent so much time together. If they weren't, then...could that mean that Yugi was available? Yami and Bakura were by no means exclusive...as if Bakura could be exclusive with anyone. Yami chuckled quietly at that. But, wait...what was Yugi talking about with dimensions? And with mates? Yami's crimson eyes darkened in worry.

"...Yami." Yami heard Seto say. Yami jumped guiltily away from the door and started walking towards a room when he heard Yugi behind him.

"Um...Yami?" Yugi asked quietly.

Yami turned around, smiling at the petite teen. "Yes, Yugi?"

"Um...Seto needs you." Yugi was looking nervous.

Yami raised an eyebrow, tilting his head. Nodding, he followed Yugi back to Seto's bedroom. Walking in, Yugi followed. Yami looked at Seto. "Cousin, what is it?"

"I need to feed. Yu...I will go insane if I don't feed soon." Seto stated, his eyes more red.

Yami looked at him. "Okay, what...do you need me to go get you someone?"

Yugi piped up then. "He won't last that long...he wants to feed from you...he feels safe with you."

Seto shot a glare at Yugi. Taking a deep intake of breath, Yami nodded. "Of course." Walking over, he stared at Seto. "Where at?" He saw Seto's eyes flicker behind Yami, then back.

"Neck." Seto stated.

Nodding again, Yami bared the side of his neck. Seto sunk his fangs in, drinking as Yami bit his bottom lip hard, balling his hands into fists. This hurt. It felt like his neck was on fire. A couple small tears slipped out of his eyes at the intensity of the pain. Finally, Seto stepped back after a lick on Yami's neck. His eyes were back to cobalt. "Thank you."

Yami's eyes widened in surprise. Seto rarely ever said thank you. "You're welcome."

Yugi looked at Yami. "You should probably rest before you..."

Yami never found out why he should rest as he promptly passed out, Yugi just barely catching him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ryou and Joey went back to a room, shutting the door. Sitting on the bed, Joey put his head in his hands.

"You know, I believe them." Ryou said quietly.

Joey looked up. "It doesn't matter. No matter what I do, Seto won't notice me. I tried ignorin' him, pickin' fights with him, even dating you to try to get him jealous, and it ain't workin'. Fuck it Ryou, I'm done. He's never gonna notice me, I gotta move on."

Ryou sat down next to Joey, putting a sympathetic arm around Joey's shoulders. "I'm really sorry. I really thought this might work. I'm sorry I suggested it."

Joey shrugged. "Is okay. We'll have a break up tomorrow so you can go about tryin' ta get Bakura's attention. I really think it ain't gonna be dat hard...ya know he ain't exclusive...he'll never be. Hell, he dated Tristan for like...two seconds a month ago. Yami don' care, so ya might have a chance, as long as ya willin' to share."

Ryou looked down at his intertwined fingers. "I'm willing to share, if I can have part of Bakura...because that's better than none."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bakura was stalking in the kitchen, looking for something to eat. Just fuckin' great. Now everyone knew he was a fuckin' kuriboh. Why not just cut off his balls and feed them to him in front of everyone while they were at it.

Angrily noticing that there was no beer in the fridge, he went and looked in the liquor cabinet; taking the oldest bottle of scotch there was. Fuck it, if he was going to live here, he was going to enjoy himself. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes, he lit one and flopped down in a plush chair. Opening the bottle, he took a swig, shivering pleasantly at the burn that went down his throat. Bakura eyed the bottle appreciatively...this wasn't the burn of the cheap stuff, but the _good_ burn. Taking another swig, he closed his eyes. Fuck, he was going to have to live in this fucking house and see these fucking people every. Fucking. Day. Especially _him..._


	7. Chapter 7

Seto had retreated to his office and been working the past sixteen hours since knocking his cousin unconscious accidentally. While enjoying the benefits of not having to sleep as a vampire, he was annoyed at the silence for some reason. Yugi had sworn that Yami would be fine, and Seto knew Yugi wouldn't lie...especially about Yami. He had went back to look over his business and was pleased that this dimension was just as successful as his home dimension. Suddenly, he realized he was thirsty...for coffee. Sighing, he got up to go downstairs and get him some. He remembered that Yami and Yugi were able to eat human food, so he headed towards the stairs, stopping at his bedroom door. Peeking in quietly, Yugi looked up.

"How is Yami?" Seto inquired, cool cobalt studying the comatose form in the bed.

Yugi rung out the washcloth and rewet it, placing it on Yami's head. "He'll be fine, just sore when he wakes. You'll have to work on your ability to mind control your victim so it doesn't hurt."

Seto nodded. "You'll have to feed eventually, but you can go about a week without eating before it becomes uncomfortable, if you eat your fill before. Otherwise, you eat and drink like normal...although everyone will notice you eat more than it seems like you should." Appraising Yugi, he sighed. "I can eat and drink, right?" Seto whispered.

Yugi nodded. "Yup."

Seto sighed. "Good. I need coffee. You want some?"

Yugi smiled. "Yes, please. I'm a little tired, but not bad. I guess a benefit of being a dragon."

Seto smiled slightly and nodded. Closing the door, he headed downstairs. Walking in the kitchen, he placed a pod in the Keurig and waited, enjoying the pleasing smell that wafted in the air. Grabbing another pod and a second cup, he hummed, tapping his fingers on the counter. Bakura wandered in about then, grunting at Seto, hair stuck up at odd angles. Opening the fridge, he grabbed a carton of orange juice and drank from it. Frowning, Seto eyed Bakura. As he opened his mouth to bark at Bakura, his eyebrow raised as he heard Joey walk into the kitchen behind him, followed by Ryou.

"I tole' ya, Ryou...I'm sorry, I jes'...I don' wanna date ya no more." Joey's voice sounded...tired.

"I under...oh..well, alright." Ryou blushed slightly at seeing the other two men in the kitchen. Quickly, he scurried out. Seto noticed that Bakura looked after Ryou as he left. Finishing the orange juice, Bakura put it back in the fridge and walked out a different door. Seto walked to the fridge, took out the container with two fingers, looking at it warily, and threw it in the trash.

Joey looked up at Seto. "Don' start richboy. I just want something to drink."

Seto stared at Joey. His heart fluttered a bit, knowing that he might have a chance now. He turned and switched out the cups and pods. Throat dry, he grabbed the cup he had brewed, offering it to Joey. Eyeing it warily, Joey took it. "Tanks."

Seto nodded. "I'm sorry it didn't work out with Ryou."

Joey looked up, surprise in his eyes. "I didn't think ya felt pity."

Seto turned back to the coffee. "There's a lot you don't know about me." Seto stated quietly.

Joey stared at the back of Seto's head. Swallowing hard, Joey took a sip. "Hey, dis is good. Tanks." Joey said quietly.

Seto simply nodded. "You're welcome."

After a few moments of silence as the coffee finished brewing, Joey cleared his throat. "So..uh...if ya need someone to feed from, ya can feed from me. Fey blood is more powerful, so ya can use it if ya need." Joey's face was blushing red. _Why don't I just put on a sign saying "idiot in love"?_

Seto turned around, looking at Joey. He wanted to ask Joey on a date so desperately, but he did not want to be a rebound. "Thank you, Joey. I may take you up on that offer sometime. I...I hope you can...feel better and recover from your relationship." Seto stammered as he mentally kicked himself. He sounded like a nerdy twelve year old.

"Yea...uh...yea, tanks." Turning, he left quietly. Seto grabbed his cup of coffee and went back to his office.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yami opened bleary eyes. His head was throbbing. His neck felt horribly cramped. Wincing as he turned his head, he saw Yugi sitting on a chair by the bed, reading a book. Noticing Yami moving, Yugi looked up and smiled. Getting up, he took a washcloth off of Yami's head and dipped it in a bowl, wringing it out and putting it back on Yami's forehead.

"Sshhh, you need to lay still. You allowed Seto to feed off of you. It takes a lot out of you, especially when someone is first le...uh, when someone is really hungry." Yugi explained, blushing lightly, extremely thirsty since it had been a few hours since Seto promised to bring some coffee.

Yami grabbed Yugi's wrist. Staring at Yugi, Yami smiled gently. "Why do I feel that there is something you aren't telling me?"

Yugi felt electricity blossoming from the touch. "I...I don't know. Th..there's nothing to tell." His eyes were drawn to those beautiful crimson eyes.

Yami remembered the conversation before Seto fed off of him and he passed out. Looking at Yugi, his heart swelled slightly with hope. He had been attracted to Yugi ever since he met him freshman year. Yugi was so sweet, quiet, and shy. As Yami hung out with Yugi more, Yugi opened up. Yami and he had so much in common, besides their looks. Yami remembered that he could spend hours looking at Yugi...he was that gorgeous. Yami felt so...plain around Yugi. Yami always found reasons to hang out with Yugi, playing games, watching movies, or just talking. Yami realized he craved Yugi's attention. Yugi was always willing to do anything for a friend. Fairly quickly, they had become close friends.

About sophomore year, at midterm, was when Yami realized he was in love with Yugi. He remembered, he was going to ask Yugi out, then Yugi had started hanging out with Seto...a great deal. It didn't take long for everyone to realize that Seto and Yugi were an item...even though they denied it. So, Yami tried to move on. Bakura showed some interest, and they were close friends, so it was a natural progression. Yami cared for Bakura, and Bakura for Yami, but neither of them would say they were in love with each other, because they weren't. That's why Yami didn't care when Bakura fucked around. They weren't exclusive and they were open about it.

"Are you sure?" Yami purred quietly, remembering the conversation about mates being taken. It at least meant he had hope...it meant that Yugi and Seto were not an item, and he had a 25% chance of being the mate Yugi wanted. If he had a chance...he'd do whatever it took...because it about killed him when he thought he lost Yugi.

Yugi shrugged, turning away. "I don't know Yami. I'll go get Bakura. He's worried about you. You've been out for about eighteen hours."

Yami grabbed Yugi's hand again. Yugi turned, looking at Yami. Looking into those beautiful pools, Yami whispered, "Yugi...who is your mate? I heard you say that your mate was taken, as well as Seto's. So, if you are not with Seto, who do you believe your mate to be?"

Blushing and gently pulling away, reminding himself that Yami was taken, Yugi smiled gently.

"I promised Bakura I would go get him when you woke up." Slipping out of the room, Yugi leaned against the wall. Closing his eyes, trying to steady his breathing, he quickly wiped the silent tears that were shed. Walking to the room Bakura said he'd be in, Yugi didn't find him. Searching the house, he finally heard Bakura yelling in the library.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ryou walked into the library, thinking. How was he supposed to get Bakura's attention? About then, the door opened, and Bakura stormed in. Ryou looked at him, eyes wide. Walking up to Ryou, Bakura looked at him.

"Was it his fuckin' fault? Do I need to kick his fuckin' ass for hurting you?" Bakura's eyes were dark with rage.

"Wh..what?" Ryou asked, taken aback.

"Are you hurt? Did that prick fucking hurt you?" Bakura growled through gritted teeth.

"Who?" Ryou asked, confused.

"For fuck's sake, Ryou...Joey. You know, your now ex fuck buddy?" Bakura was bristling with rage.

"Oh..uh..n..no, thank you Bakura...but, no..I...I'm fine. I'm okay with the break up...really. I had kinda moved on a while ago." Ryou admitted, blushing.

"Really? Or are you just saying that because asshat hurt you bad and you are trying to protect yourself? Cause I have no problem ripping his fucking fairy wings off and shoving them up his dickfucking ass." Bakura's eyes were narrowed.

"N..No, Bakura, please...Joey's fine. I haven't been in love with Joey...ever. It never got that deep for me." Ryou explained, still looking down.

The next thing Ryou knew, his head was tilted up to look at Bakura. "If that's true, then go out to dinner with me."

Smiling, Ryou opened his mouth to answer as there was a knock on the door.

Growling, Bakura turned and went to the door, slinging it open. "This better be fucking amazing news."

Yugi was standing there, gulping. "Yami's awake."

Bakura nodded; all of a sudden, Bakura, Ryou, and Yugi all hissed in pain. Looking down at their right wrists, they all saw the eye of Horus glowing.

"What the fuck does this fucking shit mean?" Bakura growled angrily.

"It means we have to go capture a monster." Yugi stated quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well this is the biggest fucking buzzkill on fucking record." Bakura groused, sitting in a limo, getting an eerie sense of deja vu as Ryou sat next to him. Shaking his head as he looked over at Seto, who was sitting by Joey of all people...probably because Yami crawled by Seto and Yugi crawled by Ryou, Bakura lost that deja vu feeling and therefore couldn't analyze it anymore. Marik was lounging on the side chair, taking up way too much room. Bakura glared at him.

Ignoring Bakura's glare, Marik popped open a soda can and took a drink. "Okay, so, the monster we are after is a revenant. History lesson: a revenant is a visible ghost or animated corpse that is believed to have revived from death to haunt the living. Those who revive from the dead are typically wrongdoers in their lifetime, often described as wicked, vain, or unbelievers. Often the revenants are associated with the spreading of disease among the living. The appropriate response is usually exhumation, followed by some form of decapitation, and burning or removal of the heart. Got it?"

Everyone looked around at each other lost. Except, of course for Yugi and Seto, who simply nodded. Joey looked suspiciously at the two. "How come ya both are actin' like dis ain't no big ting?"

Yugi gulped nervously, looking at Seto. Seto coolly looked at Joey. "This is what we were told we have to do...why should we be shocked?" He said imperiously.

Joey grunted. "Sorry. I forgot ya know more den errybody else." Joey huffed, looking out the window. Only Yugi noticed the pain flash quickly through Seto's eyes. Seto turned away as well, looking out a different window. Yugi looked at Marik, who had the decency to look troubled.

"So..uhm, we have to find this spirits body, then cut off it's head, and burn it's heart?" Ryou asked quietly.

Marik looked up at Ryou. "That's right...if we want to kill the revenant. However, we want to imprison Oshaku, not kill him." Marik stated neutrally.

"Do we have any fucking idea of where this prick is, or how in the peachy fucking hell we are to find this dickfuck?" Bakura huffed, cutting his eyes to the side at Ryou.

"Yes. I've given directions to the driver. We should be arriving at the last place the revenant haunted. We basically have to find the spirit, then you all use your abilities to find his body. A revenant is never very far from his body. Once we find his body, Malik will take the body into the prison. The ghost attached to the body should follow." About then, Malik appeared out of the puzzle, waving maniacally.

"I did a better job than that spermsucker." Bakura murmured, then frowned. _What the hell was he talking about doing a better job?_ Brows furrowed, he kept sneaking glances at Ryou.

Ryou sighed, looking down at his hands. He wasn't sure what he was going to do...looking up, looking around at his friends, he was worried. He didn't like his friends in danger...and none of them had ever worked together before, so...

About then, the car stopped. Getting out, the group looked around. They were at a dilapidated building, gray, paint peeling, with the stench of decay in the air. To the left a group of homeless men were standing around a barrel, fire flickering a bare light in their eyes as they eyed the obviously out of place limousine. Ignoring the looks, Seto started looking around. Looking at Yugi, he leaned down. "Try to smell the death."

Yugi looked up, wrinkling his nose. "Ugh. Okay." He started sniffing around as Bakura skulked and Joey shuffled along with Ryou. Suddenly, Yugi caught the smell of...something horrific. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew that it was death. "Seto!" He whispered. Seto looked over and Yugi pointed. Nodding, Seto headed off in the direction Yugi nodded, as did the others. Slowly creeping up, they saw a grey, transparent figure of a man standing over another man, who was cowering on the ground.

The grey transparent figure was screaming in a language none of them understood. The cowering man whimpered, holding his head in his hands, sobbing and speaking in the same language back. Seto looked at Yugi in confusion, and Yugi returned the look. Turning, Yugi looked at Yami. Whispering Yugi asked Yami, "Can you be ready to immobilize the man on the ground?" Yami nodded in response.

As the men creeped towards the spectre and his victim, the spectre suddenly turned, seeing the men coming at him and screamed, flying towards them. Suddenly, Seto's fangs elongated as he leapt towards the spectre. Yugi screamed feeling his bones realign and shiny purple scales appearing on his legs. He felt his strong wings take him into the air, chasing the spectre along with Seto. Yugi instinctively knew that he and Seto were the distraction.

The man on the ground looked up, scared. Yami's crimson eyes started bleeding violet as his hair started growing out red like tendrils as the man froze, his face in a silent scream. Turning back to Joey, Ryou, and Bakura, his hair going back to normal, his eyes sliding to crimson, Yami nodded with authority. "Let's try to find the body." The men agreed, heading off.

"Bakura, can't you discern magic?" Ryou asked quietly.

Bakura grunted, looking at Ryou with dark eyes. "Yea, why?"

"Well, there would possibly be magic on the body, or near the body, wouldn't there be?" Ryou queried.

"Fucking cockball sucknuts." Bakura growled. "Anyone fucking laughs, I will fucking bite off your dick and feed it to you in a tasty soup." Staring at Bakura, the others nodded, Joey gulping, Yami biting his lip to keep from laughing right then. Frowning, Bakura's hair started growing, as his stature started shrinking. Finally, all they could see was a three foot tall white fur ball with big, adorable dark brown eyes. Huffing, the fluffball started walking, taking in the scenery. Finally, Bakura's voice came out of the puffball. "This fucking way, dickhats." Stomping towards a tree, he walked past it into a small niche close to the building that was still covered in an overhang.

"Right fucking here. I'm not digging the fucker out." Huffing, the Kuriboh stood to the side.

Ryou sighed. "I will take care of this." His body changing, lion legs forming from his arms and legs, a lion body taking over his torso, eagle wings sprouted from the lion body and Ryou's head formed out to an eagle with a sharp, fierce beak and gentle eyes Ryou shook after he formed. Ryou then took his powerful paws and started digging. Digging deep, but cautiously, he finally stopped, turning to look at the group. "Here he is."

Bakura nodded, casting magic and lifting the body out. Walking back towards the limousine, there was suddenly a loud cry from the air. Looking up, Seto and Yugi were obviously trying to distract the spectre, chasing it and being chased by it. Bakura rushed the body to Marik and Malik slid out of the pyramid, grabbing the body and pulling it in the pyramid. The spectre noticed and plummeted towards his body, just as Malik disappeared with the body. Screeching in anger, the spectre started being sucked into the pyramid. As he did so, he raked his spectral nails over Seto's face before Seto could pull away. Blood flowed from the wounds as Seto grunted, falling to the ground.

Joey ran towards Seto, who was holding his face. "Let me see ya fuckin' face! I can help!" Joey screamed after trying to get Seto's hand away and doing so unsuccessfully. Seto pulled his hand away, the three claw marks over his left eye, making the eye milky and unable to be used. Seto was whimpering in pain. Joey grabbed Seto's face. "Shh, be still." Closing his eyes, Joey started focusing. Seto screamed in pain and Joey jumped. Blood gushed faster from the claw marks. "Shit! Okay...le' me try sumptin' else." Closing his eyes, Joey concentrated harder. As the group watched, the claw marks started healing, and the ghastly milky white color started blossoming back to cobalt. After healing completely, Joey collapsed, sweating profusely.

Seto looked down at Joey. "What did you do?"

Joey looked up at Seto. "Ya welcome, prick. I healed you."

Seto swallowed. Marik looked around. "Come on, let's get everyone back home. This mission was a success."

Everyone started reverting to their normal forms, if needed, and started to crawl into the limousine when suddenly Ryou looked around. "Bakura?"

Suddenly, the group noticed a small boy, perhaps six years old, picking Bakura up. "Look you fucking little ankle biter. Set me the fuck down or I will crawl into your brain, invade your dreams, and give you nightmares that would make Freddy Krueger look like Santa Claus." Throwing Bakura towards Ryou, the boy ran off, crying and screaming.

"Moooooommmmy, the Furby is trying to kill me!"

Ryou grabbed Bakura, looking disapprovingly at him as he crawled into the limo and it sped off back to the mansion, Bakura cackling loudly in the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Joey was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. _Fucking Seto...the prick_. "Tanks for saving my life, Joey." He sneered. Huffing he rolled over on his side. "No, I can't tank ya for anything, cause I'm Mr. Moneybags an' I don' know how to tank anyone." Tears pricked at the corners of Joey's eyes. He was angry at himself. How could he be so stupid as to fall for an ice cold prick?

"Thank you for saving my life, Joey." The door clicked as the normally icy voice was soft. Joey opened his eyes wide. Rolling over and sitting up, Joey re-assumed his normal angry expression.

"Ya don' know how to knock, do ya ya dickhead?" Joey asked, an angry edge to his voice.

Seto's eyes hid the pain he felt. He wished he knew what he had done in this universe to make Joey hate him so. "I...I'm sorry." Seto said quietly, studying the love of his life who despised him.

Joey jerked his head at hearing the unexpected apology. "Uh...well...uh...'pology accepted." He said, voice uncertain.

"I'm sorry that you and Ryou did not work out." Seto stated again, still somehow managing to look down his nose.

"Right." Joey retorted, his voice angry again.

Seto sighed. "Why are you angry now?" He asked.

"I know whatcha was thinkin'...ya wasn't shocked cause Ryou is too good fa me." Joey's eyes flared with anger.

Seto's eye twitched. "I wasn't thinking that at all." He said through gritted teeth.

Joey just laughed harshly.

Seto stomped over to Joey, jerking him up by his shirt. "What the fuck is your problem? I haven't done a damn thing to you...I came in to thank you and try to express some compassion, and you haven't done anything but be caustic and disagreeable. So I will ask you, _what the fuck is your problem?_ " Seto's face was red, eyes sparking with anger.

Joey jerked away. "Don' fuckin' worry about it." Grabbing his wallet, he shoved past Seto, out the door, down the stairs, and into the night.

Jaw set, Seto followed Joey, grabbing his wallet from the side table of the foyer on the way out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yami stepped out of the shower. Drying off, he wrapped a towel around his waist. His mind was still on what happened on the street. Analyzing what happened, he was trying to think of ways to use their abilities better for the next battle. To figure out ways for no one to get hurt. He was also trying to figure out what happened with Joey and Seto...how Seto was hurt, then healed by Joey. He would need to ask Joey about that. Walking out, deep in thought, he went into the kitchen to get something to drink, completely failing to see Yugi sitting by himself at the kitchen table eating a sandwich.

Yugi had came down, hungry and wanting to be alone. Yugi hadn't turned on any lights, as he just wanted to sit with his thoughts on how similar, yet how different the battle felt, and how insane Bakura remained. _Seemed some things were similar_. Yugi smiled softly. He also started thinking about his Yami performing so well in battle. _Yep, some things were the same_...and then Yugi's emotions and face fell, as he remembered that Yami wasn't his... _some things were not the same_. Yugi then dropped his sandwich at seeing Yami walk in with just a towel on. Swallowing hard, Yugi's mouth fell open slightly.

Yami leaned over into the refrigerator, pulling out some grape juice. Setting the container down, he reached up, getting a glass. Pouring the juice in a glass he jumped, noticing Yugi sitting there. Chuckling, blushing, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh, s..sorry Yugi, you scared me."

Yugi blushed as crimson as his love's eyes, looking down. "S..sorry Yami." Yugi's throat was dry. "H...how is Bakura?"

Yami looked at Yugi in confusion. Why was Yugi so worried about...oh...Yami's face went guarded. Yugi liked Bakura, Yami deduced. Bakura was Yugi's mate that Yugi had spoken of. Swallowing hard, Yami forgot of his juice and sat down next to Yugi. _Damn, I love him so much. Do I love him enough to do this?_ Yami looked in those beautiful amethyst eyes and knew the answer. _Yes, I do._ Clearing his throat, he gripped Yugi's hand. "Yugi...Bakura's available. He and I are not exclusive. If you are interested in him, you should go for him." Yami's voice cracked on the word "go".

Yugi gulped, looking up. His head was swimming. "Y...Yami, I...I'm not interested in him." Looking at those crimson eyes, he didn't know if Yami was trying to...

"Well then, why are you always wanting to talk about him with me?" Yami asked, his head tilted to the left in confusion, baritone voice soft.

"Well...uh...I, you are ...well, he's ...I mean, you two are dating..." Yugi gulped, eyes huge.

Yami looked at Yugi, blinking. _Could it be?_ Letting out a shaky breath he had to go for it. Leaning over, Yami whispered, "We aren't exclusive, Yugi. In fact, we both are much more interested in others."

Yugi was starting to shake lightly. Sandwich forgotten, Yugi stared at Yami. "Who are you much more interested in?" Yugi whispered.

Reaching up, running his fingers down Yugi's cheek, Yami cupped Yugi's cheek, "You." Yami breathed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I can fucking walk, Ryou." Bakura grumbled.

"Yes, I know this, but you seem to get into more trouble when you walk." Ryou looked at the fluffball known as Bakura disapprovingly.

"Well, I'm not a fucking plastic kid's fucking sleepy toy." Bakura growled.

Up in Ryou's room, he sat Bakura down. "Do you need anything to help you transform back?" Ryou asked with concern.

"Fuck no. I'm going to be fucking naked though." Bakura stated in annoyance as he transformed back into his human self. Those were his favorite fucking jeans. Damnit.

Ryou blushed, looking away. "Oh...uh, right. Well, I...I'm sorry, I should have taken you to your room."

Bakura smirked, noticing Ryou's discomfort and remembering that Ryou agreed to a date. Walking up behind Ryou, mouth near Ryou's ear, Bakura purred..."Bunny, it wouldn't have mattered. But what's the next fucking question you should ask me?"

Ryou let out a shaky breath, his cock springing to attention at the voice by his ear. "Uh..." Frantically, he tried to get his brain to function, ignoring the tendrils of desire trailing down his body. "Oh, uh, yes...is there anything you need now that you have transformed back?"

Eyes narrowing in victory at the trap Ryou just walked into, Bakura leaned closer to his prey...whispering, "Oh, yes...I always have way too much energy when I transform back...so I need to do something... _very fucking physical_...to burn that off."

Ryou gulped, eyes opening wide.

"Any ideas to help me, Bunny? It takes a lot of...energy...to do this kind of work." Bakura whispered, running a finger up Ryou's arm, leaving a trail of fire behind the finger, Ryou's arm pebbling up in goosebumps.

"Uh..." Ryou was trying to make his sex drugged brain think clearly.

"I can think of a couple things..." Bakura stated, kissing Ryou's neck, Ryou shivering.

Suddenly, the door swung open, Marik walking in. "Ah, Bakura, here you are. We have a situation..."

Bakura swung, eyes narrowing dangerously. "What the fuck do you want you blonde headed, ass fucking, jackwagon?"

Marik smiled. "The child you traumatized...well, it happens to be that the child is the next monster we need to find. Since the child touched you, you are the only one that can find it."

"Fucking later, I am tired, you assfuck." Bakura growled.

Ryou turned, looking at Bakura. "No...you said you needed to do something very physical...so if we ran after the child, that would be physical." Ryou stated helpfully.

"You're not helping, fuckbunny." Bakura growled, turning to look at Ryou.

"Well, we can make it as physical or not, whatever you need." Ryou stated helpfully, smiling again.

"That wasn't the fucking physical aspect I was fucking talking about!" Bakura fumed.

Marik grinned. "Good, come on. You can come too, if you'd like, Ryou."

"I'm not fucking going, asswipes!" Bakura argued, hackles raising.

Ryou looked at him, eyes innocent and big. "But, 'Kura, you said it took a lot of energy to do this kind of work, so that would help you burn off that energy."

"Motherfucking cocksucking fingerfucking pusbucket bastard bucket of oats!" Bakura exploded, stomping behind Marik. "This shithead little fucking bastard better be made of fucking gold and able to shit diamonds!" Bakura fumed, stomping out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Joey stomped into the bar, anger brimming off of him. Going up to the bar, he sat down, ordering a beer. Taking a drink, he frowned. _Fuckin' Kaiba. Always gotta look down his nose at me._ Frowning, he took another drink.

"You know, drinking will not solve your problems." The imperious voice said over his left shoulder.

 _FUCK!_ Joey's honey eyes glared as he looked over his shoulder. "Would you fuckin' leave me alone?"

"No." Seto stared coolly at Joey.

"Ya know, ya are an annoying prick." Joey glared at Seto.

Seto nodded again. "Yes, but I am not going to let you turn out like your father."

Joey looked at Seto curiously. "Uh, tanks, but we all gonna die." He wrinkled his nose up at Seto.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Yes, I understand that, but I'm not going to let you die a drunkard."

Joey looked extremely confused, then his face hardened. "Uh, my dad died before I was born...an' he never drank. But yea, I get it...I'm poor white trash so my dad hadta be a drunk." Shoving off past Seto, Joey headed off to another part of the bar. A large black haired muscular man smiled at Joey, grabbing him around the waist.

"Hey, cutie...wanna dance?"

Seto fumed as Joey started dancing with the bodybuilder. _Damnit, I forgot the world is different here. Shit._ Eyes narrowing as he saw Joey dancing with the man, something inside Kaiba cracked. Walking up, he shoved the raven haired man out of the way. Forgetting he had more strength now that he was a vampire, the man went flying into the wall. Joey glared at Seto, shoving him.

"What da fuck ya tink ya was doin? What, I can't fuckin' dance now?" Joey fumed, eyes enraged.

Seto grabbed Joey, pulling him up close. Joey swallowed hard, looking into those cobalt eyes. "Shut the fuck up Wheeler." Seto said, pulling Joey in for a hard kiss, lips crushing against each other. Joey instinctively tried to push away, but Seto was much too strong for him. As Joey realized what was actually happening, he whimpered, fighting...not to get away, but to get _to_ Seto. Pulling back, face flushed, eyes dark, Seto looked at Joey. "You talk too much, Wheeler."

Joey stared at Seto. "Seto...what the hell..." Memories were washing through his brain, scenes clicking by so fast, at the speed of a locomotive. Looking up at Seto, eyes dark, he leaned up. Kissing Seto's lips gently, Joey kissed Seto's cheek, kissing down to Seto's neck. Seto's eyes slid closed, his head sliding back. Joey looked up, tongue sliding over the skin at the juncture of the neck and collarbone. Joey's eyes got darker still. Growling quietly, Joey bit Seto on the neck. Seto's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he let out a whimper at that familiar feeling that he had grown to love. "Wha'...nuttin' for da big, bad dragon ta say?" Joey whispered. Eyes widening, Joey and Seto just looked at each other.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yugi swallowed hard. "M..me?" Yugi whispered, pointing at himself. Yami nodded.

"Yes, you. Why is that so hard to believe?" Yami asked quietly, moving his thumb to stroke Yugi's cheek.

"I...I just..." Yugi swallowed again. "I n...never thought...I mean, I hoped...but I..."

Yami smiled softly. "Yugi...would you go on a date with me?"

Yugi's breath caught in his throat. Nodding quickly, a goofy smile plastered on his face, he grinned. Smiling, Yami pulled Yugi to him. "May I do something I have been wanting to do for a long time? I promise it is not inappropriate." Yami asked. Looking confused but intrigued, Yugi nodded. Smiling, Yami leaned down, kissing Yugi on the nose. "I know a lot more about you than you realize." He smiled...suddenly, the smile froze in place.

"Kenkon? Are you back?" Yugi asked in disbelief.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"This is beyond fucking stupid. I mean, what in the motherfucking hell of shitdom do we have to go after a little anklebiting condombreaking mistake?" Bakura had his arms crossed in the back of the car. "And why the fuck can't the rest of Sesame Street come with us?"

Ryou looked disapprovingly at Bakura. "He's a child, 'Kura...even if he is a monster child. And sometimes we have side missions, like Marik said. Be nice."

Bakura growled at Ryou. Putting headphones in his ears, he turned on the music on his phone, turning it up. He closed his eyes, lost in thought during the ride. After driving for at least thirty minutes, he noticed the car stopped. Opening his eyes, he saw Ryou and Marik getting out. He got out as well, turning off his phone and taking his earphones out.

"Hey, guys...can I talk to you for a second?" Bakura's voice rang of seriousness and sincerity. So much so that it caught both Ryou and Marik's attention. Both nodding, Bakura smiled gently. "Well, I've been thinking a lot about what Ryou said, and everything going on. And well...I heard this song, and read the lyrics, and most of them really spoke to me, ya know? Between what you all said and this song...I really, really think I have found my life motto okay? I need to share with you all. I want to live like this."

Marik and Ryou looked at each other, then turned, nodding at Bakura. "Please, 'Kura, go ahead." Ryou stated gently, with an encouraging smile. Bakura nodded.

"Okay, I'm just going to read the lyrics that are most important to me, that spoke to me, okay?" Bakura looked earnestly at the two. They nodded encouragingly.

Clearing his throat, turning on his phone and looking up the lyrics, he started:

 _I give the lowest amount of fuck humanly possible_

 _I don't give a fuck_

 _About anything fuck everyone and fuck everything what_

 _I don't give a fuck_

 _I literally don't give a fuck about anything_

 _People care about shit, I say fuck everything_

 _Fuck you, fuck me, fuck the sky, fuck trees, fuck the sun_

 _And fuck toasters I don't need to cook my bread_

 _And fuck coasters I use a little plate instead_

 _And fuck roosters with your useless cock-a-doodle-doo_

 _We invented alarm clocks we no longer need you_

 _Don't give a fuck about chairs I prefer to stand_

 _Like tissues fuck 'em I blow my nose on the couch_

 _My dog has a tumor and he's probably gonna die but_

 _I don't give a fuck_

 _I literally don't give a fuck about anything_

 _Walked in to a coffee shop and ordered a cup_

 _The girl said "Small, medium or large?"_

 _I said "Bitch I don't give a fuck"_

 _She said "I can't process your order if you don't pick a size"_

 _I said "Fine I'll take a large but I still don't give a fuck alright?"_

 _Don't give a fuck about beverage size options motherfucker_

 _And I don't give a fuck about liquids either_

 _They're all wet and shit and tend to spill all over the place_

 _Like human semen when I get it all over my face_

 _Fuck the human body_

 _I'd prefer the body of a bat and the head of a coyote_

 _I'd call myself batyote and I'd fight crime at night_

 _I know it's similar to batman but motherfuck copyright_

 _You know what fuck the word fuck I don't need to use it_

 _I'll replace it with the word chainsaw for this chorus_

 _I don't give a chainsaw_

 _About anything chainsaw everyone and chainsaw everything what_

 _I don't give a chainsaw_

 _I literally don't give a chainsaw about anything_

 _If there were a contest to see who doesn't give a fuck the most_

 _I wouldn't win 'cause I don't give a fuck about winning, yo._

Opening his eyes, Ryou and Marik were staring, wide eyed at Bakura. Bakura laughed harshly. "That's parts of a song by Jon LaJoie called "Fuck Everything". Don't you fucking agree, that is my life's motto?" Smirking, he acted like he dropped a microphone, turned around, and headed for the building where the little bitch was supposed to be. Bakura was pissed at being there, he was pissed he had to go on this mission, he was pissed he wasn't fucking Ryou, and he was pissed this little bitch kid was using up Bakura's oxygen. Stopping, Bakura turned around. Both men were still standing where he left them. Raising and eyebrow, Bakura asked, "What? C'mon, let's fucking go get this little fucking fucker."


	11. Chapter 11

Seto stared at Joey. _Was it possible...could it be?_ Staring wide eyed at Joey, Seto just swallowed.

"Wha da hell, Seto? W..why do I 'member weird stuff and see on ya face that you 'member it too?" He whispered quietly in disbelief.

Seto just shook his head, stunned. "You remember?" He choked, Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

Joey nodded. "But I don' understand how I 'member. I mean...nonea dat stuff happened." He frowned.

Seto took Joey's hand, leading him out without any resistance from Joey. Taking Joey back to the mansion, Seto took him to the master bedroom. Ushering Joey in, he closed the door. Turning around, Seto sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I really don't know how to explain this. It truly doesn't make much sense."

Joey snorted. "An' me bein' a fairy does?"

Seto smiled, sheepishly for him. "Okay, point taken. Well..." Seto sighed, sitting down on the bed. Joey came over, sinking in the plushness of the mattress. "We were in another dimension. You were a werewolf, I was a dragon...we were Guardians of the puzzle then, too. But, something happened, and the dimension got destroyed and shoved Yugi and I over here...and we've been remembering everything while you all have been blissfully unaware."

Joey sat there, mouth open slightly, staring at Seto. Swallowing, blinking, he raised both eyebrows. "Kaiba...ya don' know how ta joke, so I know ya tellin da truth. Shiiit." He whistled between his teeth. "So I was remem..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The corners of Yami's lips curled up in a smile. "Kenkon...I remember that nickname. I remember loving it...and I remember loving you, Aibou." Crimson eyes reflected confusion. "But why do I remember being a vampire, and you being a vampire with me?"

Yugi smiled, relief washing over him like waves. "You remember!" Jumping up, he flung arms around Yami's neck. Yami chuckled, holding Yugi to him like a life preserver.

"Yes, Aibou...I do." He whispered, holding Yugi close. "I remember everything, including the jet." He frowned as the memories washed over him. Sighing, he vowed to not fuck up again like he did then. Suddenly...

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bakura slammed into the mansion. The fucking little bastard wasn't where he was fucking supposed to be. So, not only did that little twatsquatter waste Bakura's time, he also cockblocked Bakura from getting any from his fluffy angel. Bakura was pissed as Ryou came in quietly behind him. "'Kura...please, we will find him."

Bakura swung around. "You gotta be fuckin' kidding me...right? I don't give a flying fuck whether we find that little dick dragger or not. I'm just pissed that little handsy motherfucker wasted my time. I coulda been upstairs fucking you so hard my dick came out of your mouth, but noooooo. We gotta go be the saviors of the motherfucking world and go looking after this little pissant asshat. And then..."

()()()()()()()()()()()

CRASH!

Both Seto and Joey looked up, confused at the sound coming from downstairs. Rushing out the door, they stumbled as they felt thousands of pinpricks of electricity thrum through their bodies. Shrugging it off, they both rushed towards the stairs where they both slammed into vertical metal bars. Turning around, both men rushed backwards towards the bedroom, slamming again into vertical metal bars. Joey gripped the bar and then yelped, pulling his hand back as his palm had a burn on it.

()()()()()()()()()()

CRASH!

Yami and Yugi jumped, instantly on alert and heading for the sound. Coming out of the kitchen, they ran right into vertical bars. Yugi shook his head, hissing as Yami narrowed his eyes. Looking backwards, Yami noticed that there were now bars behind them. "Aibou, behind you!" he yelled. Yugi turned, and hissed again.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

CRASH!

"What the fucking cockwhore bullshit is this?" Bakura cursed, eyes narrowing. As he and Ryou went towards the sound, vertical metal bars came down in front of them. Whipping around, Bakura knew what was happening as everything from his past came clicking into place. Shoving at Ryou, he tried to push Ryou out in time, but was too late. "FUCK!" Bakura yelled angrily.

Suddenly, a laugh was heard...

And the trim brunette with the deceptively innocent blue eyes walked out between the three couples in the triangular formation. "You all were so easy ..." She smirked. "You all just swallowed what was given to you."

Yami's eyes narrowed. "Anzu. What do you want?"

Anzu turned, eyeing Yami superiorly. "Oh, it's so nice that you remember me, _Pharaoh_." She sneered.

"Enough with the pettiness, Anzu. What is going on?" Yami frowned, staring hard at Anzu.

Anzu grinned. Marik walked out, standing next to her, head bowed. "I'm sorry." Marik whispered.

Seto glared. "Sorry for what?" He asked, voice clipped.

Anzu smirked. Marik's voice dropped more. "I had to. I couldn't lose Malik. I'm sorry."

Yami grabbed the bars. "What did you do, you bitch?" Yami snarled, his fangs elongating...wait, _fangs?_

Anzu smiled. "Your dimension is just fine. None of you have been destroyed or thrown through dimensions. I just needed to get you _in_ the Puzzle. Marik here helped me do that. Oh, don't feel betrayed...he didn't do it willingly." she stated, noting the various looks of anger and disbelief on the captives' faces.

Bakura lunged at the bars. "You fucking spermsucking cockwhore spawn of a batraped bastard!" He went into mist form and tried to go between the bars...and was unable to. It was like there was a forcefield restricting his movements. He was now pissed because he remembered what happened.

Ryou gnawed on his lip thoughtfully, trying to figure a way out. Suddenly, he tugged on Bakura's arm. "'Kura...you're Knowledge..." he whispered in the enraged spectre's ear.

"Oh, don't worry about your little titles and such...I was able to get those released from you with a _special_ deal with the gods." Smirking, she walked over to the shadows that were eating at the corners of the room. "But here, Marik. A deal is a deal." She pulled a bloody and bruised Malik out, dumping him at Marik's feet. Marik crumpled, holding Malik in his lap. Anzu walked out. As she got to a door none of them had noticed before, she smirked. "So...you all are in a prison. Enjoy it. You can't leave without a guide...and I made sure to keep Bakura's cell especially well guarded." She turned and left, Marik weeping miserably between the cells, in a cell of his own...


	12. Chapter 12

Yugi hissed, pacing. _How could they have been so foolish? How could a charm work on them?_ Looking at Yami, he frowned. None of this made sense. _How could Anzu get them in here?_ Yami turned, looking at Yugi. He seemed to be saying the same thing...none of this made sense.

Bakura could be heard from the other side of the prison. "You fucking sandfucking bastard! You fucking sold us the fuck out for that fucking psycho?"

"Bakura!" Ryou's voice was firm. "I would have done the same for you. If you truly love someone, you would do anything for them." Ryou crossed his arms, staring at Bakura disapprovingly.

"No, you don't fucking sell out your fucking friends and family. You fucking figure out another fucking way to save all the fucking people. There is no such fucking thing as a no win scenario. This stupid pineapple haired motherfucker just couldn't think past his dick..."

Bakura was stopped with a sudden slap across the face from Ryou. Bakura blinked...shocked into silence. "I will tell you one more time, Bakura...stop attacking Marik. He did what he thought he had to do. Not everyone thinks the way you do." Ryou's voice rang clearly through the air. Bakura glared at Ryou, saying nothing, turning and going to sit on the bed, his back to the bars.

As the lights went dark, and the only thing to be heard was Marik's quiet weeping, Bakura's voice wafted on the air, quiet but razor sharp..."My love for you is the only thing that stopped me from killing you after you slapped me. Don't test me a second time."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As the darkness settled in, Seto grabbed Joey, holding him tightly. In Joey's ear, Seto whispered, "I'm sorry."

Joey pulled away, being able to see Seto well in the dark being a werewolf and all. "Why ya sorry fer?"

Seto looked down, sitting down on the bed, Joey sitting next to him. "For not seeing this and stopping it."

Joey nuzzled Seto. "Hey...none of us did."

Seto growled in frustration. "But I should have."

"Why?" Joey looked quizzically at Seto.

"Because...I just should have." Seto huffed, looking left and right.

Joey took Seto's face in his hands. "Dragon, stop. Ya can't control everything."

Seto pushed Joey's hand away and walked towards the wall, wrapping his arms around himself. "But now you and my cousin are hurting because of my ineptitude."

Joey walked up, putting his arms around Seto's waist. Setting his head on Seto's shoulder, he sighed. "Easier for ya to show weakness in the dark, isn't it?"

Seto stiffened. "I don't know what you mean."

Joey chuckled quietly. "Ya admitted ya was inept."

Seto growled lowly. "How can you remain so calm while we are imprisoned in here...how can you make jokes? Why aren't you upset?"

Seto felt Joey shrug. "Cause I know ya won't let me down."

Seto turned around, gripping Joey's face lightly. "I don't deserve you." He whispered gently, caressing Joey's face with his thumb.

Joey leaned up, his breath ghosting over Seto's face. "Yea, ya do...cause I've waited forever for ya." Leaning up, he kissed Seto tentatively. Whimpering, Seto pulled Joey to him, kissing him deeper.

"Love may be fuckin' blind, but it ain't fuckin' deaf. Shut the fuck up." Bakura groused from the dark.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yami paced, back and forth angrily. Yugi sat on the bed, watching him as vampires can see just fine in the dark. He forgot how good they could see. He could see the agitation in Yami's eyes, the tip of a fang from his mouth, Yami's Adam's apple, the dip of Yami's collar bone...Sighing, fanning himself slightly, he blushed. He should really be upset they were imprisoned. However, Yugi was so happy to have his kenkon back, he just couldn't be bothered with caring about that right now.

Yami stopped, looking at Yugi. "What, Aibou?" He whispered, barely above a hum, sitting on the bed with Yugi. Yugi just grabbed Yami, holding him tightly, not letting go. Yami chuckled quietly. "Miss me?" He whispered in Yugi's ear.

"More than you know. I had to watch you die, then get "blown" into another dimension, then watch you with Bakura, thinking I lost you. I about lost my mind." Yugi quietly admitted.

Yami pulled him close. "I'm so sorry, Aibou." Yami whispered, leaning down and kissing Yugi's nose. Yugi sighed happily, snuggling closer to Yami.

"Can we just lay down for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company, before we try to figure out how to escape?" Yugi whispered.

Yami smiled. Lying down on the bed, he pulled Yugi effortlessly on top of him. "Of course, Aibou." Yami whispered, running his hand over Yugi's hair.

"I swear, if you bastards start fucking, I will rip your dicks off and feed them to you on a hot dog bun...a tiny one." Bakura's angry voice could be heard.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Marik held Malik, tears slipping from his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Mal'." He whispered, running his fingers down Malik's face. Malik looked up, eyes dull, blood matted in his hair, streaks on his face.

"Hey...is okay. 'Snot your fault. She's a crazy bitch." He coughed, wincing as he held his side. Marik just gently held Malik to him. Looking around at the cells and the inhabitants of those cells, Marik suddenly had an idea. Gently picking up Malik, he walked tentatively to the angel and the badman's cell.

"Um...Ryou?" He asked quietly, tentatively. Ryou walked over to the bars. Chocolate eyes gazed kindly at Marik. "W...would you...heal Malik? I know I don't deserve it...but...it's not his fault. Please?" Marik pleaded pitifully.

Ryou smiled kindly. "Of course." Reaching out of the bars, he grabbed Malik's hand and started chanting, his wings unfurling as a soft light emanated from Ryou. After a few minutes Malik's skin started to have a healthier glow, the blood drying and Malik's eyes brightening with life. Marik smiled happily, holding Malik like a lifeline.

"Thank you, oh thank you!" Marik whispered quietly, hugging Malik tightly.

Ryou smiled at Marik. "You are welcome. We all have faults...and most of us would do anything for the ones we love." Ryou shot a troubled look at Bakura. Marik looked down guiltily. Taking Malik with him, he went to the bunk in the one side, laying down with Malik.

"Yea, we all would fucking do shit for the ones we love. But when you fuckin' sell out the others you love for just one motherfucker, that's when shit gets fucked sideways with a big, green, pus infected donkey dick." Bakura's voice hung in the air.


	13. Chapter 13

Two days had passed...at least that was Bakura's best estimate. Darkness was their cellmate. There was no light. The darkness didn't really bother Seto, Joey, Yami, or Yugi much, but Malik, Marik, Ryou and Bakura were not as fortunate. The darkness was starting to get on Bakura's nerves. Bakura started pacing. Ryou looked at the general direction that he could hear Bakura. After a while, Ryou sighed. " 'Kura, please, sit down." He stated quietly. Bakura ignored him, pacing still.

Two days had passed...at least that was Ryou's best estimate. Bakura hadn't spoken to him in two days. Ryou's eyes had become accustomed to the darkness, and he could make out a vague outline of Bakura...sometimes. No one had been in their prison for two days. Hunger had started to set in for Ryou, Joey, Marik, and Malik. Bakura didn't get hungry, while Yami, Yugi, and Seto had fed off of Malik and Marik.

Two days had passed...Yami was certain of it. He was laying on the cot, swinging his foot. Yugi was sitting on the floor, his head resting on Yami's thigh. _Yami, we need to sit down with everyone and figure a way out._

Yugi felt the chuckle slither down his spine. _Aibou, you are rather impatient._

Yugi looked up, confused. _Impatient? Yami, it's been two days. Ryou, Marik, Malik, and Joey are starving._

Yami's face downturned. _I am sorry about that._

 _Then let's figure something out!_ Yugi slipped up to his knees, resting his head on Yami's chest, looking at Yami.

 _We don't need to. There is nothing we can do._ Yami looked down, running fingers through Yugi's hair.

 _We can't give up!_ Yugi's face shone with determination.

 _I never said I was giving up._ Yami raised an eyebrow, looking at Yugi.

 _You just said there was nothing we can do!_ Yugi frowned, leaning back on his heels, crossing his arms.

 _That's true. There is nothing we can do._ Yami looked at Yugi calmly.

Yugi huffed, flipping his hands down and standing up, pacing.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared. "Hey, anyone down there want out?" A familiar voice sounded as pain flared in the heads of the men as the light burned the darkness from their eyes. When they could see again, they saw a pair of bright green eyes letting them out of their cells. "C'mon, we gotta go, quick."

There was much confusion as the men followed Duke, with the exception of Yami who strode purposefully behind all of them. Duke looked around. "I'll take the squinting and the confused looks as a sign that you are all ready. Here we go." A bright green mist extended from Duke's fingers in a circle around the group. Suddenly, the men felt almost as light as air. Ryou's eyes widened as he held up a hand and he could see through it. Joey gripped Seto tightly as Seto put an arm around Joey. Yugi looked up at Yami.

 _Got it. There was nothing_ _ **we**_ _could do. You knew this all along, didn't you?_ Yugi looked at Yami's face.

Yami smiled down at Yugi. _I have plans in place for most emergencies, Aibou. I am smarter than the average bear and have been around for a very, very long time. Also, I know Anzu and what she is capable of. I don't underestimate her._

As the men solidified, they looked around, noticing that they were back in Seto's mansion. Bakura looked around and then, walking up to Marik, hit him with a right hook, blood droplets flying from Marik's mouth. Malik jumped up, grabbing Bakura's neck, squeezing. Bakura went incorporeal, his voice chuckling in the air. "Fucking cocksucking, dickwhipped idiot, I'm a ghost." He disappeared as Ryou rushed to Marik, healing him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The men took care of business as Seto took care of security. Those that were hungry ate and drank to their fill, as the others took showers and freshened up. Seto set Roland off to finish security, which Roland scurried to do. Finally, when all the security was taken care of, the harsh truth was discovered. The Puzzle was gone.

No one thought much about it. Yugi was wearing the Puzzle...except, Yugi noticed it wasn't The Puzzle. It was a finely crafted duplicate. Yugi brought this to the attention of Yami and Seto, who immediately set Duke and Mai off to try to figure out what was going on. With Duke's abilities and Mai's seduction, they should find out something.

After a couple hours with no word back from Mai and Duke, Yugi went down to the dining room.

"Did she get it?" Joey asked, finishing eating.

"Yea." Yugi pouted, sitting down at the dining room table, eyes downcast, head resting on his hands.

"Aibou, you forget one important thing." Yami sat down next to Yugi, kissing Yugi's nose. Yugi wrinkled his nose and gave Yami a disapproving look.

"What, what did I forget? That I lost the Puzzle somehow? That I was duped? That I can't even pinpoint when it happened?" Yugi looked more distraught after each question.

"No. No one can truly control the Puzzle but you, Aibou. It's very likely that Anzu can't even open it without you." Yami ran a finger down Yugi's cheek.

Yugi looked up at Yami. "Then how did she imprison us in the prison this time?"

Yami raised an eyebrow. "You assume we were imprisoned in the Puzzle, but you don't know that's true. If we were in the Puzzle, do you really think Duke could have gotten us out that easily?"

Yugi gnawed his lip. "I dunno...maybe?" Yami raised his eyebrow. "Well then, where is the Puzzle?" Yugi sighed in exasperation.

Yami shrugged. "That I don't know. But...think of it this way. She has a car, but no key. So it's not very useful to her right now. I don't know that she knows that the Builder is the unique key to control the Puzzle, but she will figure it out soon. So we need to be prepared, because she will be coming back for you."

Yugi nodded. Seto walked in about then. "Duke and Mai are back." He announced, face unreadable. As they walked in, Duke's green eyes were worried. Holding Mai's hand, he let out a deep breath.

"We found Anzu, and it's not good." Mai stated, looking pale and shaken.

"Well, what did you find?" Yami asked, concerned.

Mai's eyes darted to Duke, then back to Yami. Letting out a shaky sigh, she stated. "Anzu has the puzzle. And she's with Koschei the Deathless."


	14. Chapter 14

Ryou looked at Bakura. Bakura stared at Ryou. Neither said anything. Sad chocolate eyes hid behind white hair. Bakura hadn't spoken directly to Ryou since The Slap. Sighing, Ryou blew his bangs out of his face. "'Kura, I'm sorry." There was more on the tip of his tongue he wanted to say, but he didn't. It wasn't about being right or wrong. Ryou could see the deep hurt in Bakura's eyes. That was what Ryou was sorry about.

Bakura looked at Ryou. Quietly, Bakura studied Ryou. "I forgive you..."

Silence sat in the room. Finally, Ryou looked at Bakura. "But..."

"We're done." Bakura turned and walked out.

Ryou stared after him, mouth open, eyes blinking. Tears slipped from his eyes as he crumpled into a pile on the floor.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Joey walked into the room, looking around. It was dark. His eyes adjusted rather quickly. Seto was lying in the bed, head in the pillow. Joey walked up, sitting down beside him. "Hey, ya okay?"

"Yea." Seto mumbled into the pillow.

"Aright, lemme rephrase. Wha's wrong?" Joey frowned.

Seto rolled over, looking at Joey. Studying his face, Seto sighed. "They found where the Puzzle is, and who has it, and who she is with. This doesn't worry you? Koschei is probably the worst monster there is."

Joey shrugged. "Yea, but he ain't on our list yet."

Seto frowned. "But he probably will be soon."

Joey pulled Seto into a hug. "We'll worry about it when we get ta it."

Seto pulled Joey into a tighter hug. Nodding, he just held Joey tight, vowing to protect him from whatever came their way. As Joey's breathing calmed into sleep, Seto stayed awake, worrying.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yami rolled over, pulling Yugi into his embrace. Yawning, Yugi looked up at Yami. "How did you know we weren't in the Puzzle?" Yugi asked quietly.

Yami chuckled. "I do my research. Your the Builder, Yugi. Do you know what that means?"

Yugi scrunched his nose up. "I'm the one to build it and hold it?"

Yami grinned, nodding. "Yep...and you can't go in it."

Yugi looked up at Yami. "How do you know that?"

Yami smirked. "I told you, I did my research. After we became Guardians, I investigated all aspects of this. I ran across that tidbit during my research."

Yugi looked up. "Why didn't Bakura or Malik or Marik know that."

Yami shrugged. "I don't know...maybe Bakura wasn't thinking rationally?"

Yugi nodded thoughtfully. "Let's get some rest, then we can get everyone together and figure out how to defeat Anzu. Sound like a plan?" Yami nodded. Grinning, Yugi yawned once more and then snuggled up to Yami, drifting off to sleep.

()()()()()()()()()

Ryou moved through the night, an empty shell. He couldn't believe that Bakura had left him. He didn't realize...he hadn't thought...well, it didn't matter now. Meandering down to the kitchen, he brewed a new pot of tea. Pouring a cup, he sat down at the kitchen table, staring out sightlessly at the night beyond the kitchen window. The cup burned his fingers, but he didn't notice. All he could see were those angry eyes leaving.

()()()()()()()()()

Yami stretched, reaching out for Yugi...

...wait...where was Yugi?

Yami jumped up, looking around. The last thing he remembered was Yugi went to bed with Yami. They were going to rest and then, refreshed, plan on how to defeat Anzu. Fear prickled up Yami's spine. Yugi was headstrong enough to go about it alone. Rushing out, Yami rushed downstairs, checking the rooms. He found Ryou sitting in the kitchen, eyes red and puffy, drinking hot tea. "Ryou, have you seen Yugi?"

Ryou looked up, blinking sadly. "No, I'm sorry I have not." He looked back down into his teacup.

Yami frowned, nodding. Running upstairs, he banged on Seto's door. Seto opened it, shirt off, hair mussed, pants unbuttoned. "What?" He whispered icily.

"Have you seen Yugi?" Yami asked, worried creases in his forehead.

"Not since the kitchen last night." Seto shut the door in Yami's face.

Yami grunted in frustration. Worriedly, he went into his room and sat on the bed, closing his eyes. He tried to slow his breathing and focus. He had the Itupa Bond...he hoped it would help him find his Yugi.

()()()()()()()()

Yugi walked with a purpose. He knew he could find the Puzzle. He just had to concentrate on it. As he did so, he tried to think back upon his plan. He hoped it would work. He wasn't sure it would...but he couldn't think of anything else. It had come to him while he was resting. Letting out a deep breath, he was only semi conscious of what was going on around him. He was focusing more on trying to figure out where the puzzle was. Suddenly, he just felt this ... tug ... and he turned, knowing where the Puzzle was.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Anzu smirked upon seeing the petite vampire walking towards her. "Give in to the inevitable?" She asked, eyes dancing evilly. Yugi stopped, gnawing on his lip.

"Look, if I promise to help you with the Puzzle, do you promise to leave Yami and my friends alone?" Worried amethyst looked up at her.

Smiling slyly, she nodded. "Of course, I do."

Yugi gnawed on his lip more, drawing a bit of blood.

()()()()()()()()()()

Yami's eyes flew open. He knew where Yugi was. Leaping out the window, he flew into the night.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Do you promise?" Yugi looked up, innocence in his gaze.

"Of course." Anzu lied smoothly, reaching out for the cherubic hand.

"Where's the Puzzle?" Yugi asked with worried eyes.

"Right here." Anzu held up the Puzzle, and Yugi could feel drawn to it. He knew it was his.

Yami landed then, and was held to the wall by unseen bonds too strong for him to struggle out of.

"Tsk, tsk, Yami...this is a deal between myself and Yugi. It seems that Yugi is very worried about your safety. So much so that he is willing to make a deal with me to secure it." False worry dripped from her tongue like poisoned honey.

Yami's eyes widened as he shook his head no. Yugi looked back at him, tears in his eyes. "I...I'm sorry Yami. I just can't have you hurt because of me." Walking up, he took Anzu's hand. Looking guiltily at Anzu, he sighed. "What do I need to do?" He whispered miserably.

Anzu smirked. "Let's start by having you call Bakura here, so he can go into and out of the Puzzle. Can you do that?"

Yugi blinked back the tears. "Y...yea. I can try." Closing his eyes, he concentrated. Yami saw Bakura sulk up, materializing.

"What the fuck you want you cockwhore?" Bakura snarled, eyes angry, hair unkempt.

"Ah, now, you should really be nicer." Anzu smiled patronizingly at Bakura.

Yami was struggling against his bindings. His muscles strained, but somehow, these ... bonds... were too strong for him. He screamed, his voice hoarse. He screamed through his link until he had a pounding headache. Yugi ignored him, lip quivering.

"Tell him what I want, Yugi." Anzu demanded, a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

Yugi looked at Bakura, eyes sorrowful. "I have to have you imprison someone for her. It's the only way that I can ensure that you all are safe." Tears slipped over his cheeks.

"What the fuck I care if you all are safe or not? You bastards sold me out." Bakura crossed his arms, looking very much like a petulant child.

Yugi's mouth opened. "I didn't Bakura! None of us did! Anzu is the one that did all this! But I'm trying to protect us all." Yugi whined pitifully. "Please, Bakura, please...just do this for her and then we will all be safe."

Bakura frowned. "Fine. I don't fuck over my friends. Who the fuck do I have to get?"

Anzu smirked. "First, I need Ziggy."

"Fuck off you smug crab infested sperm collector. I'll be back." Bakura snarled before dissipating. Yami watched in horror, eyes filling with tears as Yugi sat there, shoulders slumped.

"Now we wait." Yugi whispered, sitting down, avoiding Yami's eyes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

About an hour later, Bakura came back with Ziegfreid entangled in his mist. Yami was slumped, exhausted, watching in horror. Ziegfried's eyes widened upon seeing where he was going and what he was doing. Yugi looked sadly at Anzu. "I need the Puzzle to be able to open it. You don't even have to give it to me all the way, but I need to be able to touch it."

Anzu stood, pulling the Puzzle out of a box. Holding it by the chain, she held it just out of reach to where Yugi could touch it with the tips of his fingers. As Yugi touched it, Bakura slid into the puzzle with Ziegfried entangled in the mist...dragging Anzu in on the way.


	15. Chapter 15--Epilogue

The Guardians had been capturing monsters for five years now, since Anzu had been captured in the Puzzle. Yugi came in, covered in slime. Yami was laughing, some green slime dripping out of his hair. Yugi pouted. "It's not that funny."

Yami couldn't hardly catch his breath. "Yes, it is Aibou."

Yugi looked at Yami's laughing face and couldn't help but laugh as well. "Okay, maybe it was a little bit funny. But it was your fault that he threw that slime at me."

Yami rolled his eyes. "He didn't throw the slime at you. He used your head as toilet paper."

Yugi pouted. Crossing his arms, he went into the bathroom, stripping and getting in the shower. Closing his eyes, he let the warm stream hit him, washing the goo off of him. Smiling, he felt his husband's arms wrap around him. Sighing contentedly, he leaned back on his lover.

Thinking back, Yugi had to smile. It had come out afterwards that Yugi and Bakura had cooked the whole plan with Anzu and Ziggy up. But they needed to make sure that no one else knew. They didn't know who could read minds, who Anzu had on her side, and this was too big of a chance to take. They knew if this failed, they were all dead.

Yugi had figured out pretty quickly that the only way to stop Anzu was to capture her. He knew he would need Bakura's help. Bakura was very willing to help, since he blamed Anzu for his break up with Ryou. Yugi also figured out that there was no way that Anzu was stupid enough to be with Koschei. Why Mai and Duke thought that she was with Koschei turned out to be because of a spell from Anzu. Anzu was trying to get the Guardians scared and running to her, thinking if the Guardians could catch the "king" of all monsters, they would fall into her trap. She never saw the trap Yugi and Bakura laid.

After about a year, the pairs mostly went on their own missions. They each had developed a groove.

Yugi and Yami had gotten married about three years after Anzu was captured. It was a small ceremony with close friends only. Seto officiated it, since he had a clergy license (who knew, right?). The friends danced and drank well into the night, enjoying the celebration.

Marik and Malik were content being sangredon's, as were Tristan and Serenity. Neither of the pairs needed to get married, as they were bound in their hearts and didn't see the need for a ceremony.

Duke and Mai were still dating, and dating exclusively. They had no marriage plans in sight, but were content with each other. They had started helping the Guardians more, doing research and being spies. They were good at it, and worked well with each other. They were good at good cop/bad cop or a seduction. They could pretty much get any information they needed to.

Seto and Joey got engaged about a year after Yami and Yugi got married. They planned out a big wedding, so it was about two years out from Yami and Yugi's wedding. Seto wanted to give Joey everything. But giving Joey everything took a great deal of time to plan. And Joey wasn't easy to deal with because he kept saying that all he wanted was Seto. So Seto basically had to play guessing games. But he did very well, because Joey was beyond surprised at their wedding, tears leaking freely as Seto kept his classically stoic facial expression, only cracking a rare smile for right before they kissed.

Ryou and Bakura. That was the difficult relationship. Nothing was the same after The Slap. Bakura eventually agreed to date again. But there was always...something...underlying it. It was never the same. After about a year, Ryou ended the relationship. He adored Bakura, but he knew things could never be the same. He didn't realize the damage one slap could cause.

Bakura eventually started seeing a blonde named Keith, who was very patriotic about America. They dated, but never seemed very serious. Keith was just who Bakura always went back to when he "needed some fucking cock."

Ryou needed companionship, and found he had some similar tastes as Mokuba. He and Mokuba started talking and spending time together, and eventually fell in love. It was never the love Ryou had with Bakura, but it was good, comfortable, and safe.

Anzu and Ziggy were imprisoned in the Puzzle. Every time another monster was captured, Anzu tried to figure a way out. Ziggy refused to speak to her, trying to figure out his own way out of the Puzzle. However, infuriatingly, Bakura was very careful in his dealings, giving them no opportunities to escape. But Anzu waited...everyone makes a mistake...eventually...


End file.
